


Taking a Vacation

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: The Winchester boys take a much-needed vacation.





	Taking a Vacation

Dean dropped his bag beside the door and looked around at the cabin.

“Nice,” he nodded his approval.

Sam walked further in and looked out the windows at the lake. “Hey, you wanna go fishing?”

Dean smiled, “Yeah, get a couple cold ones and relax in the boat? Sounds good.”

“Cool. Which room do you want?”

“You pick Sammy. You did all the work planning this vacation so you should get your choice.”

"All right. I’ll take the one in front of the house. I’ll just go put my stuff away and then we can go fishing.”

“I’ll do the same,” Dean walked to his room and sat down on the bed. The windows looked out over the lake and he smiled and sighed in contentment. They had always talked about taking a vacation but he never thought they would actually get to do it. Finally Sam had insisted and Dean gave in. They left all their phones in the car and hadn’t told anyone where they were going.

“The world is not going to end if we disappear for a weekend Dean,” Sam had argued…and he was right.

“Dean? You ready?” Sam yelled from the living room.

“Yeah!” Dean stood, stared out the window a little longer, then went to join his little brother who was waiting with the fishing poles and beer.

“Damn, I haven’t been fishing in years,” Dean stretched his feet out and took a sip of his beer, his pole resting against the side of the boat.

“I know, the last time we went I was what, four, five years old?” Sam asked, throwing his line out and settling back to wait for a bite.

“I don’t even remember man. I remember dad got pissed because I lost a big catfish. It jumped right off my hook,” Dean smiled and shook his head.

“Oh yeah, and we had to go to a restaurant instead,” Sam laughed.

“Good times,” Dean held his beer out to Sam and Sam clinked his bottle against it.

“Cheers.”

A few hours and many beers later, no fish had been caught so they decided to call it a day and head back to the cabin. 

Dean grilled some steaks while Sam made a fire in the fire pit. They ate around the fire and watched the sun go down, listening to the whippoorwill and the chuck-will’s-widow sing and drinking a few more beers. 

Dean stretched, yawning, and said, “I’m think I’m done for the night.”

“Yeah,” Sam rubbed his face, “me too.”

They walked up to the cabin but as they were separating to go to their rooms Dean stopped.

“Hey–uh–Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for this.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“No, I mean it. I really needed a break but my guilt and–you know, just being me–wouldn’t let me take one. I’m glad you forced me into taking a weekend off.”

Sam smiled, “Sure man.”

“Good night.”

“Night.”

Sam sat down on his bed and stared at the woods outside the window, a smile on his face. He lay back on the bed and fell asleep listening to the crickets and frogs singing outside.


End file.
